tv_stars_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
TV Stars Los Angeles
'TV Stars - Los Angeles '''is the seventh season of the TV Stars saga. It featured 12 celebrity players vying for a million dollars and their own TV show. This season, eleven celebrities entered the House and met each other, while one celebrity stayed in a secret room, swapping out with a twin celebrity in the game. After a season of many secrets, lies, twists, and turns, Spencer Bledsoe beat BrICE by a vote of 5-2 in the spectacular finale. '''Table of Contents:' *'Twin Twist - '''Eleven celebrities played the game together from the start, but a secret twelfth celebrity remained in a secret room, swapping out each week with their twin in the game. They had only a few moments to discuss what had happened in the game and switch out. If they survived four eliminations, the twin would enter the game and play as a single competitor. The twins were Liz Nolan and Julia Nolan, with Julia entering the game in Week 5. *'Safes - 'Periodically, keys would appear in the House. The first celebrity to find it would get to select a safe to open which contained a prize for them. The safes contained: **'Safe One: 'Extra Votes - Give out two extra votes to two players in the game, or give two to one person. The double votes can be used at any time until the final five is over. This Safe was opened by Santana Lopez. **'Safe Two: 'New Car - The opener receives a new car. This Safe was opened by Spencer Bledsoe. **'Safe Three: 'Puzzle Box - The opener is "Puzzled" and must solve a hard puzzle before a time limit expires, or they lose their ability to vote. This Safe was opened by Santana Lopez. **'Safe Four: 'Negate Votes - The winner can use this pass at any elimination to negate all votes against them. This Safe was opened by Tila Tequila, and she used it immediately before the MVP vote instead of negating votes later. **'Safe Five: 'Penalty Vote - The opener receives a penalty vote at elimination. This Safe was opened by Julia Nolan, but because she was the VIP, the vote was nulled. *'Secret Room - 'The first VIP winner, the second VIP winner, and the third MVP winner would receive three digits that would assist in opening up a secret room. The receivers were not told of who else had the digits and had to ask around without giving themselves away. The person or people that could figure out the code and enter the room would have to decide who would receive a special Immunity Pass, which allowed for the user to bypass any VIP or MVP competition and make themselves the winner by default. The room was found by Liz Nolan, who gave her pass to Julia Nolan who used it to win MVP in Week Six. *'Executive Producers '- At the beginning of the game, two people volunteered to be Executive Producers. Tila Tequila and Helmet Boi were inevitably selected, and inside they received the first key of the game. After the opening VIP challenge, they opened a safe and found themselves both immune from the first cancellation. In the first episode of the season, ''It's A Hard Life For A Straight White Male, the celebrities were introduced to the House for the next season of the saga. Secretly, Liz Nolan played the game with Julia Nolan, her twin, and were set to alternate in and out of the competition week by week. Right at the start of the game, the Executive Producers twist returned, and Tila and Helmet were selected. While the others competed in the opening VIP competition, the two Executive Producers received a key. Liz won the challenge and received a set of three numbers that would allow her access to a secret room should she be able to find the other two sets. Then, the House was shown the Safes twist, and Tila and Helmet used their key to receive immunity for the week. BrICE won the first MVP vote of the season, and then the first alliances formed to vote someone out of the game. It was Kelly that received the vote after being nonexistent for the first part of the season. In episode two, A Shot At Love With Tila Tequila, Julia entered the House and replaced Liz for the week. The first real VIP competition was held, and Tila was declared the victor. She received the second three digits of the secret room's code. After many arguments and debates about Tila possibly being a child molester, Tila got sick of Patric's attitude. After Bella won the MVP vote, the alliances set their sights on Patric for being an annoyance. He was voted out second in the competition. Episode three, Don't Be A Cock-Tease, introduced Bella's baby chicken, Dedeker, and allowed Liz back into the game with Julia hiding in a room. Dedeker became a prominent character in the episode, as Tila and Bella fought over his love. Liz won the VIP competition but did not receive any numbers. Instead, BrICE, the MVP, received the final three digits. The first key also entered the game, and Tila was the first to grab onto it. She was given the choice of five safes, and she chose the fourth one, which gave her the ability to negate any votes against her at any elimination. She, however, demanded to use it immediately, and was deemed immune instead. Liz then discovered the secret room after finding out BrICE's numbers, and found the Immunity Pass - a reward that allowed her to name herself the VIP or MVP of the week if she used it before the challenge or vote began. At elimination, Spencer became a big target of JSV's alliance, but Spencer's relationships with Tila and Liz allowed him to stay in the game, as a crusade against JSV got him out of the game. In episode four, This Is My Iceless Episode, the celebrities were allowed to name the property. Spencer's choice, "The 1% Mansion", was ultimately chosen. Julia reentered the House for this week, and continued stealthily in the game without creating suspicion. Julia also received Liz's immunity pass. Helmet won the VIP competition, and Bella later won the MVP vote for the week. The second key was strung up in the House, and Santana found it and snagged it. She opened up the first safe and received two extra votes that she had to pass out to two people in the game. She chose Liz (Julia) and Bella. At elimination, Tila became an immediate target because she had been immune the entire competition up until this point. At elimination, she was voted out unanimously. The climax of the season was episode five, Get Ready For Double Trouble. At the start of the week, Liz reentered the game and the entire House was called to the living room. The Host inquired about how many celebrities had actually been in the game. Santana answered eleven, but this was incorrect. The Host then introduced Julia to the House and explained the Twin Twist that affected them all. Now in the House, Julia successfully won the VIP competition. A third key was strung up in the House, and Santana claimed it, opening the third safe and receiving a puzzle box that punished her. However, things were not over for her, as BrICE, the MVP of the week, had to give out two bait items. Spencer received the first, which was the ability to vote twice or not vote at all by shredding or handing out letters from home, and Santana received the second, which was an attack by bees and a night in the infirmary, eliminating her ability to vote. Spencer chose the ability to vote twice, which assisted in the eventual elimination of Kid Detective over Liz. In epsiode six, Gonna Go All Lima Heights Adjacent On Those Bees, Liz's game fell to pieces. Helmet won the VIP competition against her, shocking everyone. Another key entered the House, and Spencer received it and opened up the second safe, receiving a brand new car. Julia won the MVP vote by using her Immunity Pass, making her immune over her sister, Liz. Julia then proceeded to lead a crusade against her, eliminating her from the competition in a shocking unanimous vote. Episode seven, Everyone Here Is Freaking Insane, introduced the loved ones to the House for the celebrities. They competed in a competition, and in the end, Julia won, allowing Liz to vote for her at elimination. She chose for Bella to also receive a double vote with her loved one. She then received the final key and opened up the final safe, where she received a penalty vote that did not count against her. Spencer won the MVP vote for the week, making Helmet a prime target for elimination due to his status as a challenge dominator. He was eliminated by the others, and had only Bella's double vote to thank. In the finale, Still Got White Boys On Tumblr At My Door, BrICE won the opening VIP competition, now facing no competition as Julia could not compete. Bella, after winning the MVP vote, gave out two boxes to Julia and Santana. Julia received a punishment that disabled her vote, and Santana received immunity. However, because Julia had a double vote, she was allowed to vote once if she desired to use it. She did, and the vote tied 2-2 between herself and Spencer. After a re-vote, both Santana and Bella switched their votes and created a deadlock. In the second straw draw of the series, Julia was eliminated from the competition. BrICE won the next VIP competition again, securing himself a spot in the final three. Santana and Spencer united against Bella and eliminated the guaranteed-winner from the final four. In the trivia challenge, Santana dominated the game until Spencer had a come-from-behind-victory and defeated her. He then chose to eliminate her, fearing that she would win over him and securing his friendship with BrICE. The jurors voted, and Spencer was declared the winner with five votes to BrICE's two. Spencer became the seventh winner of TV Stars and went on to produce his own television show. "The season was really fun because of the Twin Twist. Is it an original idea? No, not really. But it was executed in a way that made it one of the best experiences in a roleplay thus far, for me. It was great to participate in the game for one round, then switch out with my twin and have a reprieve from the game momentarily. That made sure that my material didn't get stale, and I was still interested in the game. There was also a risk in switching, since I wasn't sure if the different IPs would be noticeable or if our different mannerisms would come up. Luckily, no one had a clue, and that made the reveal that much greater. It wasn't unique, but it took lots of time, effort, and planning to make it work -- something that was evident not just in the Twin Twist, but in the season as a whole." -- Owenandheatherfan, host of Ovivor *The twin twist reveal that shocked everyone in America and in the game *Julia entering the game by different means (joining later on) and exiting the game by different means than being cancelled (drawing a straw) *Julia campaigning to get Liz out, which ultimately ruined her game *Liz competing in the family visit competition as Julia's loved one and winning it for her despite Julia campaigning to get rid of her *Kelly saying and doing nothing *JSV speaking in a made up language *Bella farming in the house and growing vegetables somehow over the course of 9 weeks *Spencer being at the top of the game for most of the competition but getting plenty of votes from his opponents *The implosion of the game and audience members as the twin twist was revealed *This is the first appearance of Actor Manatee12. *This marks the second appearance of a cross-series character; BrICE competed in a previous show, Dravivor, where he played twice. He went from the first out in one season to the runner up in the All-Stars season, which was his highest placement, tied with his placement in TV Stars. *Spencer Bledsoe named the House this season. *BrICE and Bella Chartrand are tied with the most MVP wins this season with 3. BrICE, Liz Nolan, Julia Nolan, and Helmet Boi are tied for the most VIP wins, with 2. *This is the first time in TV Stars History that a player entered the game on their own later than the first week. Julia Nolan competed from a secret room as a twin sister to Liz Nolan. She entered the game in Week 5 after both survived two eliminations. *Episode titles this season were said by: **It’s A Hard Life For A Straight White Male - Spencer Bledsoe **A Shot At Love With Tila Tequila - Tila Tequila **Don’t Be A Cock-Tease - Tila Tequila **This Is My Iceless Episode - BrICE **Get Ready For Double Trouble - Liz Nolan **Gonna Go All Lima Heights Adjacent On Those Bees - Santana Lopez **Everyone Here Is Freaking Insane - Santana Lopez **Still Got White Boys On Tumblr At My Door - Spencer Bledsoe